


The caging forbidden 囚笼往事

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, HE, Hate Fuck, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, 剧情车, 口交, 啃咬, 打屁股, 指交, 流血, 肛交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: This story is about betrayal and forgiveness. To reveal the sick lust and unspoken truth, to honor the past and the future. Will is forced to make a choice,on one hand ,Molly and Wally is filling up his emptiness,on the other hand,the past living in the shadow like unwanted company and the madness awaits.这是一个发生在巴尔的摩州立精神病院中的故事，包含强迫性行为，暴力、流血和BDSM情节。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	The caging forbidden 囚笼往事

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal捡起掉在地上的手枪，把它的金属棱角强硬地摩擦在威尔的臀缝里，“如果你坚持这样说谎，那么让我们先用它来操你好吗？”

《囚笼往事》

在他被捕后的第三个秋天，威尔格雷汉姆出现在了他的牢房外。

汉尼拔经常在自己的思维宫殿中见到他，因此威尔的脸并不陌生。他能定期阅读报纸——这只是他监狱特权中微不足道的一项，他订阅了联邦调查局那份品味缺失的专刊，希望能看到一些有关威尔的近况，但是就像机缘偏要和他作对一样，有关于威尔的报道凭空消失了。

当他的目光落在玻璃对面的威尔身上的时候，他才知道违和感出现在哪。

“你结婚了，”汉尼拔说，“恭喜你，威尔。”

威尔没回答，也无意遮挡。他是冷淡的，戒指不是为了故意激怒Hannibal，不是为了炫耀，也不是为了嘲讽或幸灾乐祸，只是简单阐述客观事实。

“我闻到了塑胶的气味，威尔，这让我想起了在雨后的球场奔跑的孩子。”汉尼拔若有所思地说，他不是在询问，而是在陈述，“你的家里住着一个孩子，八岁左右，大概。”

他穿着一身洁白的连体衣，看起来精神不错，头发要更短一些。即使身居囚笼，仍然挺拔、优雅，从容不迫。

“你选择了现成的单亲家庭。就像礼品店里包装好的礼物，只在平安夜准备给为了打发不想错过圣诞节的粗心客人。”汉尼拔叹了口气，“我很伤心你没有写信给我，我错过了你的婚礼，威尔。”

“没有婚礼，茉莉和我喜欢保持低调，”威尔面无表情，“我不是来和你闲谈的，莱克托医生。”

他的额头上有一道浅色的疤，那是汉尼拔割出来的。他没有用卷发刘海遮挡，而是梳向了脑后，他注意到汉尼拔看向它的眼神。

汉尼拔亲密地称呼他的教名，“威尔，威尔。你找回了我从你身上夺走了的东西吗？”

不得不承认这是一间奢华的牢笼，威尔隔着玻璃环视着囚笼的构造，有造景壁炉、整墙书柜、画架、钢琴和写字台，汉尼拔的衣服和被子整齐地叠好放在洁白的床上，知性、禁欲。这该死的食人魔即使被捕也要享受超越普通人的待遇。

“我对你很失望，医生。”威尔从投物窗口的搁板拿回那一沓卷宗，“拜访你之前，我本来有更高的期待。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔的低沉嗓音叫住他，“给我一个小时，然后我们可以像曾经一样讨论案件。”

“我不确定。可能是牢狱生活让你迟钝的原因，你看起来没有长进。我开始怀疑我来找你并不是一个正确的选择。”

“哦，请你给我一个机会，好威尔。”

汉尼拔略带调侃的那句「Good Will」就像黑暗的咒语，按住了他踩在地板上的脚。他转回去面无表情地看着汉尼拔。

他把档案扔回搁板，“就一个小时。”

“And that will be all I need.” 

在那一小时中他们完全没有对话，任凭某种熟悉的氛围流淌。隔着均匀地打着圆孔的玻璃窗，散发着红酒的香气，巴赫的变奏曲轻轻盘旋。

“你们希望以我为饵，为你们将连环杀人魔「水牛比尔」钓出水面，”他的声音里有某种笑意，但威尔不觉得任何地方有趣，“酬劳是法庭会通过我的「精神病辩护」，让我能够继续关在这里终生监禁而不是被送到电椅上烤熟。这还是那个Jack Crawford 坐镇的Fbi吗？你们听起来很绝望。”

“那这种「绝望」一定娱乐了你。”

“More or less.” 汉尼拔耸耸肩，不可置否，“但是我不能同意这个交易，威尔。”

威尔开始恼火这一块玻璃的存在了。他开始幻想自己骑在Hannibal身上，一拳一拳狠揍他那张欠揍的笑脸。

他咽下了去，用一种轻视的态度，“我和沃利相处了两年，医生。我知道有时候他假意拒绝吃盘子里的蔬菜，只是为了从我和Molly这换取更多的奖励。”

汉尼拔饶有兴趣地看着他。

“你表现的就像个孩子，Docter Lecter. 一个容易看透的、贪得无厌的孩子。”他皱眉，愠怒的蓝眼睛固定在Hannibal身上，“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“I was very starved,Will.” 

那条食人魔的舌头舔过他略带棱角的薄唇，汉尼拔的呼吸吐在玻璃板上。

“ locked up here, fed up with some terrible prison food,a thousand days and nights. I’m really starving, Will.”

“所以你希望我出去给你买点该死的红酒和黑松露，最好再割一条人类的大腿焗烤成该死的肉类拼盘？我是不是还要解剖几个人做成花瓶插上一些该死的绣球摆在你的餐桌前？”

“哦，威尔，”Hannibal的眼角被笑意堆满，“虽然你的邀请让我非常心动，但请相信我并没有那么难以满足。”

“说清楚，我没有时间陪你猜谜。”

笑容从汉尼拔脸上消失了。

“I want you.” 他说。

“你-他妈的说什么？”

“我想要你，威尔。”汉尼拔靠近了玻璃墙。

威尔的错愕很快被愤怒取代。他怒不可遏地抽回了卷宗，摔在他面前的玻璃上，意料之中。

“我看起来在和你开玩笑吗，Doctor？” 威尔神经质地笑起来，因为汉尼拔看起来竟然是如此该死的认真，“你以为我会可悲地挽留你，求你接受联邦调查局的交易？”

他无法掩饰他的恶毒，汉尼拔的自大让他觉得愤怒正从每一个毛孔里溢出来，“该死的，这可真搞笑。你仍然认为我在乎你，是吗？”

“不，威尔。”汉尼拔摇头，若有所思，“你可能不在乎我，但是你真的很想抓住「水牛比尔」。”

“对，「水牛比尔」 ，这才是我来找你的原因，我劝你最好抓住机会，医生。”

“你想抓住「水牛比尔」 ，并得到我的帮助吗？”

“很明显。”

“那么请你靠近一些，威尔。”汉尼拔说。

威尔的心跳停止了一拍，然后他走近了那扇整墙玻璃。没什么可担心的，他想，Hannibal才是那个被关在笼子里面的人。

汉尼拔也靠近了他，那双红棕色的眼睛在灰金色的短发下温柔地注视着他，对，温柔。结合他曾经做过的种种残忍行径，这种温柔具有欺骗性，让他显的更加虚伪和病态。他的眼睛落在汉尼拔突出的颧骨上，他们现在能听见对方的呼吸了。

他们已经一千多天没有见面。

汉尼拔十分，十分想念他。

“脱掉你的裤子。” 异国口音的英文从那双食人魔的嘴唇里蹦出来，撞击在威尔的阴茎上。

“你好像还觉得自己能掌控一切…你被关在这，穿着可笑的连体衣。不能操控任何人做任何事情。”威尔沙哑地说，他戴戒指的一只手按在玻璃窗上，“你是犯人。”

“那枚戒指一定给了你小小的权力，”Hannibal的舌头舔在尖牙上，露出性感的微笑，“请解开你的裤链，「警官」。”

血液涌向了威尔的脑门，也有一部分流向了阴茎。正当威尔在思考如何还击Hannibal的时候，毫无征兆地，Hannibal突然在他对面单膝跪了下来。

这的确是个不小的刺激。

Hannibal向下延展的嘴唇正对着玻璃窗上横向平型开放的、其中一个，6寸宽的圆孔。

“你可以拒绝我，威尔，”他说，平静地，而且是如此要命的性感，“但是请把这当成我的「请求」 。”

威尔的阴茎几乎是同时弹跳了起来，在坚硬的裤子布料中摩擦的生疼，“该死的，Hannibal.” 他诅咒。

“我以为你不再称呼我的教名了呢。”汉尼拔呢喃，仰视着他的男孩，张开嘴等待。

威尔解开纽扣和拉链，让他完全勃起的阴茎解脱出来，让自己的生殖器用一个凶猛的冲刺插入了汉尼拔的口腔。

Hannibal立刻含住了它，该死，那颗灰金色头发的脑袋正埋在他的双腿间，隔着一个该死的玻璃，Hannibal包裹了他，食人魔的嘴、美食家和音乐家的嘴、Hannibal的嘴。

潮湿，黑暗，温热。

“将你的胯骨尽量贴近玻璃。” 汉尼拔的舌头在他的龟头上转了个圈，牙齿摩擦过威尔敏感湿热的龟头，他的口吻一如往常，仿佛不是在为威尔口交，而是在进行一场心理治疗，“你能做到吗，威尔？”

“闭上嘴拿走你想要的，”威尔用力敲打了一下玻璃，额头贴了上去，他的呼吸在玻璃上涂出一片白雾。

汉尼拔吮吸着威尔的鸡巴，“You taste very nice, Will.”

闭嘴，威尔猛冲了一次。他的龟头蹭过汉尼拔的齿床，摩擦在口腔凸凹不平的上壁，打断了Hannibal的话，而Hannibal立刻惩罚兴致的狠咽威尔的阴茎。

他的尖牙扣在威尔的敏感地带上研磨。

“N-no, ” 威尔的双腿几乎是立刻软了下去，他侧脸贴着玻璃墙向下滑蹭，发出呜咽。

他要昏倒了，他意识到正在发生的事情：汉尼拔在为他口交，汉尼拔在为他口交。这个事实让他的阴茎在Hannibal嘴里又涨大了几分，汉尼拔在为他口交。

Hannibal几乎是虔诚地品尝着威尔的阴茎，把威尔充分勃起的鸡巴吸到喉管深处然后用力吞咽。

威尔的气息充斥着他的神经，他闻嗅着空气中留下的荷尔蒙和汗水的气息，感知威尔因为他快乐、痛苦或者颤抖。他要将这一刻的感官载入他的脑皮质，威尔的气息——如果Hannibal离开了这个世界，这将成为他将要带去另一边的记忆。

Wanting Will.Yearning for Will.

A thousand days and nights.

Only Will.

“Hannibal，”威尔带着哭腔，他的快乐融化在呻吟中，“快一点。”

汉尼拔的手从另一个圆孔处伸了出来，抓住了威尔被裤子包裹的挺翘臀部，他用力捏紧，让威尔发出小小的惊呼，他骨节分明的手在威尔的臀部上残忍地收缩、蹂躏、碾压。

威尔的胯骨几乎要压碎在坚硬的玻璃上，但是——

“Hannibal！”疼痛、快乐，威尔几乎失去了站立的能力，他淹没在感官之海。

犯罪、背叛、惩戒、复原、打碎、失去...全都隐藏了。

整个世界只剩下他现在与食人魔相连的地方。

Hannibal凶狠地猛吸他的阴茎，他的手指也从威尔的裤腰滑了下去，伸进了威尔的短裤。他用一只手就能掰开威尔结实的屁股，让他修长的中指狠狠戳进威尔潮湿的、躲藏的穴口。

Hannibal在用手指操他。

疼痛和羞耻让威尔的阴茎在他的嘴里停滞了，Hannibal用舌头温柔地舔舐着他，另一只手开始野蛮地挤进他的甬道。威尔呜咽着，颤抖的双腿好像随时都要弯折跪向地面，他摆动着臀部，逃不开Hannibal操进他的那根手指——他下意识地夹紧那根手指。

哦，他口是心非的好男孩。

Hannibal将他的阴茎吞到根部，让威尔的睾丸紧贴在他的嘴唇上。他收缩口腔，束缚着那根颤抖的越来越快的鸡巴，猛吸威尔的马眼，直到——

威尔的拳头咚地一声砸在玻璃上，发出一声短促的哀鸣，他在Hannibal口中射精。

口水、汗水和眼泪正从他的脸上滴下来，他看见汉尼拔正仰起头，喉结鼓动吞咽了自己的精液——这个认知差点又让他硬了。

他动作迅速地擦干净自己的脸，把阴茎塞回裤子，系好皮带。Hannibal仍然没站起来，他正用舌头把玻璃上沾着的精液舔干净。

威尔：“.....”

他抬起那双深陷在眉骨下的红棕色眼睛看向威尔。

Hannibal的绅士、幽默、富有、禁欲、成熟和外貌一直是他蒙骗猎物上钩的工具，性爱也是。如果Hannibal向后退了一步，也只是因为他认为这样做会使他拥有更多的主动权。

“谢谢款待，威尔。”Hannibal心情很好，只是嗓子有些沙哑，“很抱歉耽误了你的时间，用于在监狱里享受一个口活，现在你可以回去陪伴你的家人了。”

这句话就像一记耳光打在威尔脸上，威尔手指上的指环灼烧起来。

“你可以回去，如果还有意义的话。”汉尼拔站起身，他的着装和发型都没有凌乱，审视的目光冷酷地落在威尔身上，“还有意义吗？”

语言是匕首，将他带回四年前的一个雨夜。

Hannibal刺进了他脆弱的腹部，剖开他的内脏，让他躺在自己的血泊里抽搐，留他在厨房的地板上等死。

“他们不是你的「家人」 ，”汉尼拔好像有些悲伤，“我才是。”

Hannibal曾夺走过阿比盖尔，夺走贝弗利，现在他要剥夺茉莉和沃利。他要污染他生命中一切「美好」的东西。

他们一千多天没见，而仅仅一次会面，就像毒药一样点燃了威尔血管中所有的痛苦。

“你不是。”威尔后退了一步，喘息着，“我不想要你。”

汉尼拔沉默了，温存从他的面孔消散，这一时刻他又开始幻想威尔的死亡。

“那刚才的是什么？”

“交易。我给了你你想要的，你帮我抓住「水牛比尔」。”

“你找回了自己的幽默感，威尔，可是我想听真话。” Hannibal抚摸着隔开他们的玻璃墙，叹息，“你应该感激有它保护着你，不然，我不介意看你被捆在我的办公桌上，我会用你的皮带，大概，看你为我流点血。”

“这堵墙从未隔开任何东西，Doctor .” 威尔冷笑，“你随时可以逃走，但是你没有。为什么？”

“我在等待你的「许可」。”

“许可？我不记得在你割开我的肚子和头骨的时候我给过你「许可」。”

“我永远不会离开这座监狱，直到你允许我这么做。”汉尼拔的语气中有某种确定性，“虽然我已经不年轻了，威尔。”

“你认为我应该抛弃我所拥有的一切，抛弃茉莉和沃利，为了你。”威尔觉得好笑，“那你最好永远别离开这。”

汉尼拔摇头，他的目光投向别处，像是在观察虚空中的韵律，“不，威尔。你从未比现在更拥有掌控力，低下你的头，躺进那条静谧的小溪。你看见了吗？选择的握柄正第一次操控在你自己的手中。”

“你想听我的选择？”威尔反问，他抽出腰后的皮夹，在汉尼拔面前快速地抽出两张五十美元，从开口处丢了进去，“谢谢你的款待，莱克托医生。”

汉尼拔平静地面对着威尔的羞辱，他没有低头看落在自己脚边的那两张绿色钱币。但这不代表他没有任何感觉。

在威尔转身离开的时候，他听见自己问：“见到我开心吗，威尔？”

“开心？”威尔的脚步顿了下来，他的世界在皲裂，“不。”

\-----------------------

汉尼拔必须接受FBI的交易——不然他就会被执行死刑，不只是威尔，所有人都是这么认为的。

所以当Alana将「他拒绝了」的消息带回FBI的时候，在Jack变的暴跳如雷之前，威尔先从椅子上弹了起来，将手中的档案册摔向地面。

“他明明已经接受了！”他像一只发怒的龙卷风，踢烂桌角，又打翻了盆栽，没人见过威尔这样大发雷霆，“他这个出尔反尔的、谎话连篇的、自私自利的——操！！”

“如果光只是拒绝了还好，”法医泽勒适时地走进了门，“西城区又多了两起水牛比尔标志性的绑架案，受害者是我们在BPD的同事，我们在今早收集到了受害者的皮肤。你知道吗？莱克托此前从巴尔迪摩州立精神病院里打出了一个电话，通过他的律师转接，我们有理由相信BPD的探员们的私人信息就是莱克托向「水牛比尔」提供的。”

房屋里所有的目光聚焦在自己身上，似乎所有人都指望着威尔为汉尼拔精神分裂的行为提供解释。

他怎么会知道？

当他再次在巴尔迪摩州立精神病院见到Hannibal的时候，玻璃门已经被打开了。

Hannibal被困在紧缚衣里，全身被五六根皮带束紧，由两个护工把他架在一把立式的椅子上。

他浑身上下只露出一双眼睛，但他仍然有办法让他被拘束的样子也看起来优雅从容。

护工正在有条不紊地拆卸Hannibal的书柜和画架，将Hannibal的画作、书籍、乐器等一切消遣性的东西逐一清空，Hannibal的目光跟随着护工的动作，看着自己心爱的人物肖像和随笔，连带着铅笔和文献都被打包在搬运了一半的盒子里。

Hannibal用唯一从拘束衣中露出来的眼睛，向威尔传达了一个「这次我要把你做成秘鲁炒牛肉」的眼神。

“把床和马桶也拿走，”威尔对护工说，“他什么都不需要。”

他在Hannibal的面前踱步，“我以为你是个讲信用的人，莱克托医生。但似乎是我想象力过于丰富了。被夺走所爱的一切、失去权力和掌控、任人宰割的感觉怎么样？”

Hannibal危险的目光从枷具后锁定着威尔，像藏在暗处游移的野兽，“我没有违约，因为我不记得答应过这场「交易」 ，威尔。”

“那你一定也得了脑炎。我知道你在打什么盘算——你想让联邦法庭处死你，你想让我阻止你，恳求你？你想让你的气息渗透在我生活中的每一个角落。你想让我的家庭、工作和课堂都被你的气味污染，你期待我度过无比痛苦又孤独的一生。”

“你不会成功的，Hannibal。”他说，“你唯一会自首的原因就是我「拒绝」了你。在你的自作多情中浪费的这三年里，你是不是以为我想念着你，渴求着你，所以有朝一日我一定还会出现在你面前？”

“我不爱你。” 报复的快感从脊椎攀岩上来，肾上腺素和多巴胺在他的身体中扩散，他因为伤害Hannibal而兴奋的血液像心跳一样敲打着自己的耳膜。

“我不知道当你在空无一物的囚室中逐渐老去，度过你相当乏味和可悲的一生的时候，你是不是还在为你的「奉献」和「忍耐」沾沾自喜。”威尔咧开嘴，“你不会死的，Hannibal，你不会为任何人做到那个程度。”

“威尔。”汉尼拔低沉的声音叫住他，像是细不可闻的叹息，“你在说谎。你为什么说谎？”

威尔不想和Hannibal辩论，他看见Hannibal的眼中闪烁着危险的红光，他伤害了Hannibal——目的已经达到。

Hannibal在威尔身上看见了自己，残忍、果敢。他看见威尔站在高处试图施与惩戒，而对于一个虐待狂来说，没什么比被剥夺权利和掌控的惩罚更加残忍。

但同时，对于一个天生的施虐者来说，没什么比去折断一根牢固的坚钢、去粉碎一颗坚硬的钻石更令汉尼拔兴奋。

血液流窜在他的胸膛。汉尼拔从未比这一刻更真实地体验过生命，他陷入恐怖的爱意，征服的欲望正从他每一个毛孔散发出来——

折断威尔，标记威尔，打碎威尔。

重塑威尔。

汉尼拔牢房的拆卸工作已经进行了一半，护工们到了午休的时间。

“没关系，”威尔对护工们点头，“我还有话要说。”

等到牢房里只剩下Hannibal和Will两个人的时候，威尔靠近了他。

“而这，也是你最后一次见到我，” 威尔伸出一只手掌，按住他的肩膀，“Goodbye，Hannibal.”

他的手掌没能收回去。因为，Hannibal看似交叠着束缚在胸前的胳膊从拘束衣里猝不及防地弹出，用一个非常迅猛的速度攥住了威尔的胳膊。

他怎么做到的？

威尔的手猛地握住自己腰后的手枪，但是一支由牙刷柄磨成的硬塑小刀正握在Hannibal手中，抵在他的颈动脉上。Hannibal的眼中闪烁着捕猎者的血光，他兴奋地舔着自己的尖牙。

“请把枪里的子弹卸掉，然后把你的手铐递给我。”Hannibal从拘束衣中走出来了，小刀沿着威尔的喉结游动，“按我说的做，不然你会受伤，威尔。”

威尔在Hannibal的压迫中拿出了枪。他吞咽了一口唾沫，小刀始终压迫着他的喉管，他在汉尼拔眼前卸掉了枪中的子弹，子弹掉落在他们脚边的地面，发出清脆的声响。

他摊开手，向Hannibal展示空膛。

汉尼拔的拇指抚摸过他的脸颊，“很好。现在请把你的手铐递给我，转身去你身后的桌子上趴下。请让你的身体保持贴紧桌面，手背在身后。你很聪明，Will，请别让我帮助你这么做。”

汉尼拔的气息笼罩了他，像暴雨来临前的乌云。威尔吞咽了一下口水，他仍有办法勉强地笑了一下，“我应该先让他们把桌子拆走，是不是？”

汉尼拔的小刀在威尔的颈侧抹出血线，“相信我，即使没有额外的节目，你的处境已经足够糟糕了。”

Hannibal可以做任何事，没有人能保护他。肢解他、生吞活剥他、强奸他。

威尔的肩膀低垂了下去，在Hannibal失去表情的时候，那种恐怖感是非常直白生动的。

汉尼拔移开威尔喉咙上的小刀，微笑，“我不想伤害你，威尔，只要愿意按我说的做。”

但是在他放松钳制威尔的几乎同时，他顺服的男孩突然暴起，用手中的空膛枪狠狠地砸向了Hannibal的脸。他能感觉到威尔用了全力，这让他被砸出一阵剧痛和眩晕。他的嘴唇和鼻子受了伤，温热的鼻血滴在他干净的白制服上。

Hannibal捂住鼻子，余光中，威尔正在向出口奔逃。他不疾不徐地跟在威尔身后，看着他因为无法拉开落锁的玻璃门而恼火地砸窗。

“护工们的午休有一个小时，在这期间任何人都不会进入我们的房间。”血从Hannibal的脸上滴下来，他好整以暇地看着威尔在玻璃门旁发出一声哀嚎，“哦，整整一个小时，我狡猾的男孩，你刚刚让这一个小时变得更有趣了。”

使一个人生不如死，Hannibal通常只需要五分钟。

他拿出手机，余光中已经看见Hannibal向他走来。专注，该死，他的手指在颤抖，打给911，打出任何一串号码....

他的手机从手掌中真实意义上地「飞」了出去，他的头被Hannibal从后脑残忍地按住，Hannibal像野兽一样用钢铁一样的手臂钳制着他，让威尔的脸颊在玻璃上压扁。

“Will，Will.” 汉尼拔在他身后叹着气摇头，“不要再躲藏了？”

威尔举起枪托，“操你的，Hannibal。你这自私的、残忍的、变态的——啊！”

他猝不及防的叫喊走了调，因为疼痛而变成了哀鸣和呜咽。Hannibal的牙齿嵌入了他的脖子。

“N-NO！”他的哀鸣可怜地在宽敞的囚室里回荡，他拼命挣扎，手在玻璃墙上挥舞，却因为扯动了Hannibal牙齿下的皮肉而哀叫连连。Hannibal残酷地惩罚了他，血从他咬紧的下颚下流淌下来，和他自己的血融为一体。

“如果我放开你，你能为我做一个好孩子吗？”Hannibal叼着威尔的脖子问，每一个单词都让威尔因为疼痛而呜咽，“你违心的和我说了「再见」，威尔，我以为我们值得一个更好的道别。”

Hannibal放开威尔流血的脖子，威尔立刻伸手捂住了自己的伤口，粘稠滚烫的血从他的手指缝滴下来，他喘息着，说话带着鼻音，“你走投无路了吗，Hannibal？你表现的就像被逼入绝境的野兽。”

“是，走投无路。”Hannibal爽快地承认，但是只有威尔能辨别出他的懊恼、心碎和愠怒。

他整个人紧贴在威尔的后背，好像要将Will压碎在这面玻璃中，他坚硬的生殖器摩擦着威尔的后臀，“你没留给我太多的选择，威尔。如果这是你最后一次来见我，那么我们应该留下更多的美好「纪念」。”

“把你的手按在玻璃上，”Hannibal说，并且用食指碾压威尔脖子上的伤口，“离开玻璃，会有后果。”

新的一轮反抗正从他身下的躯体中冉冉升起。他用一记轻快的耳光中止了它。威尔的侧脸猝不及防地被疼痛击中，他呜咽了一声。

等他将颤抖的手贴在玻璃墙上的时候，Hannibal环住他的腰，解开他的皮带，并且用一个流畅的动作将他的裤子脱到膝盖。

当他赤裸的下身暴露在Hannibal眼前，暴露在囚室微冷的空气里以及明亮的灯光下，恐惧让他裸露的皮肤泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。但是那很快被温暖了，Hannibal的阴茎，隔着连体衣粗糙的布料摩擦他赤裸的屁股。

“我应该早点这么做。我应该在你回绝我的那一天就这么做。”Hannibal炙热的粗喘喷洒在威尔的颈侧，跟随那个伤口一起变成灼热的律动。

“那你，你会成为第一个在强奸现场被捕的食人魔。” 威尔说，但他马上就得到了惩罚，Hannibal用一记猛顶让他的生殖器撞在玻璃墙上挤扁。

“「强奸」这个词让你感到兴奋吗，Hannibal？”威尔咬着牙问，他被Hannibal隔着裤子的生殖器一次一次地操进墙面，他的胯骨撞的发痛，生殖器也摩擦的火辣，他呻吟着，“我以为你有更高的品味。”

“我对「强奸」没兴趣。但我会操你，威尔，我会操的你乞求我停止。你会大喊，你会哭，你会声嘶力竭，但是最后的最后，你会射精，然后你会爱死这一切。”汉尼拔礼貌地说，然后他捏住威尔的一瓣臀部狠狠蹂躏，“如果我的男孩爱死了这一切，不算强奸，我说的对吗？”

羞辱让血液涌上了威尔苍白的脸，脏话从Hannibal平时用于谈论艺术和书籍、品尝美酒甘霖的嘴里钻出来，变成了裹挟着强烈性暗示的武器，撞击上威尔的疼痛的鸡巴。

汉尼拔的手指猛的嵌入了威尔的屁股，将他的两瓣屁股紧捏着分开。冷风轻吻在Will藏掖的穴口，伴随着一声急喘，威尔的手掌从玻璃上滑落。

“第一次。”Hannibal说，他骨节分明的手掌猝不及防地掴打上威尔饱满的臀部，让威尔的胯骨直接撞在了玻璃墙上。然后他在威尔的痛呼中按住他因为疼痛而弓起的后背，在威尔突出的屁股上迅速地补上了九下火热的巴掌。

“No，Hannibal，N—Oh！”他被身后凶狠快速的掌掴震慑了，Hannibal的下流显然超出了他的预估，他已经三十多岁，而他却被剥掉裤子、被按在墙上，被侵犯、被惩戒、被掌掴。他咬着牙齿，眼泪从他因为屈辱和疼痛而涨红的脸颊上滴了下来，Hannibal施虐的手正温柔地按在他因为挨打而灼痛的红色皮肤上。

“Will，你要做一个因为没办法保持体面而被惩罚的坏男孩吗？”Hannibal无耻又直接的问题让威尔抽噎了一下，“或者你其实秘密的享受被我打屁股的感觉？” 他的手在威尔的臀部上悬空。

语言的压迫让威尔呜咽出声，他不想顺从Hannibal，像个该死的囚犯一样贴着该死的墙。但是Hannibal用几次又重又快的巴掌帮助了他摇摆不定的男孩做选择。

Hannibal的铁臂将他按在玻璃上，他因为屁股上的巴掌来回跳着脚。

如果有慢动作，就能看见汉尼拔的每一次施虐都让指关节陷进了Will的挺翘臀部。威尔有个很性感的臀部，挺翘、结实，它们现在在Hannibal的虐待下弹跳、压扁，颤抖发红。

“Hannibal！”威尔发出近似一个哀求的呜咽，但汉尼拔没有停。在他拼命挣脱，想要逃离这面墙的时候，汉尼拔没有停。在他颤抖的腿没法支撑住身体的时候，汉尼拔也没停。

Hannibal只是把他钉在原地，用手掌和威尔火红的皮肤一次次做较量。Hannibal可以坚持一个小时，威尔显然不能。

最终只有他颤抖着将手按回那该死的玻璃，并且因为羞辱而哭泣的时候，Hannibal的施虐才暂停了。

“你做的很好，我的男孩。你应该得到一个小小的奖励。”汉尼拔的声音因为欲望而低哑，亲吻他噙着眼泪的男孩，伸手握住了威尔的阴茎。

“Oh…” 威尔努力地保持冷漠，Hannibal分开他的双腿，抚摸他垂挂的睾丸和鸡巴，他那因为挨打而蜷缩回包皮里的阴茎不争气地在Hannibal的指节中复苏了。

“你的反应依然很敏感。”Hannibal戏弄着威尔腿间的生殖器和睾丸，将它们搓热，然后快速地用力按压和套弄，“知道吗？你顾虑的太多了，威尔，如果你肯放轻松，你感觉会好很多的。”

“如果Jack从没走进你巴尔的摩的心理诊疗室。如果Alana不是正好把一个该死的食人魔推荐给我做治疗师。”威尔在Hannibal的撸动中否认，他的脸湿漉漉的，他的屁股和生殖器暴露在食人魔面前，这让他感到十分脆弱，“我猜，我一定会比现在好很多的。”

“哦，威尔，如果你不是正光着屁股享受这场手淫。那么你刚才的发言真的太有说服力了。”汉尼拔让一记响亮巴掌落在威尔的光屁股上，威尔跳了起来。

汉尼拔的手在威尔的阴茎上锁紧，惩罚地捏住他不诚实的男孩，然后在威尔硬的不行的时候松开了他。威尔因为突如其来的空虚失望地吸回一口气，Hannibal捡起掉在地上的手枪，把它的金属棱角强硬地摩擦在威尔的臀缝里，“如果你坚持这样说谎，那么让我们先用它来操你好吗？”

这一次的反应是诚实的，他的男孩惊慌地扭回头，Hannibal也就因此看清了威尔泛红的蓝眼睛和濡湿的卷发。当威尔意识到自己的双手再一次离开了玻璃的时候，他懊恼地发出一声哀嚎。

“第二次。”Hannibal舔过嘴唇，轻轻叹息，“可怜的威尔，总是因为调皮而受伤。”

枪被随意地丢在地面，威尔被野蛮地拖向Hannibal被拆卸的空无一物的钢板床，他的双腿在地砖上打滑，在拼命挣脱中意识到Hannibal要对他做什么。羞耻和抗拒让他的泪水在眼眶里打转，当汉尼拔稳稳地在床上落座，并且将威尔压弯在他膝盖上的时候，威尔谩骂起来。

“You fucking sadist, y-you abusive jerk，you sick，filthy whor——OH !!”

Hannibal快乐地掌击威尔像祭品一样突出的屁股，让威尔的肉体被他残忍地拍扁，留下一个火红的伤痕，“and this offend gives us twenty.”

“HANNIBAL ！！”

汉尼拔正沉浸在征服和施虐的快乐中，他发疼的生殖器随着威尔每一次挨打时的挣扎而抽动。他在威尔的肉体上留下他火红的指痕——过几天，它们会变成可爱的淤青，印在威尔可爱的屁股上，让威尔每一次落座的时候都能想起自己是个多么调皮的坏男孩。

威尔不停地抬起后背，踢腿，试图回身击打他的施虐者。他的咒骂被Hannibal落在他臀部上的响亮掌掴打的断断续续，他的还击逐渐变成弱小的呜咽。

“等我离开这里，”威尔的话被落在后穴上的巴掌打断，一颗巨大的泪珠从他的脸颊上滚落，他仰起头，“会，会有一场清算。Ohhhhh.”

“在我决定和你从巴尔的摩消失、和你一起烧毁我的笔记与藏书的那一刻起，我就已经做好了舍弃一切的觉悟。”汉尼拔回答，抚摸着威尔红的发亮的皮肤，他自己火热的器官顶弄着威尔趴伏在他膝盖上的身体，“我没有什么可失去的了，威尔。”

最后一记巴掌打在威尔的穴口和睾丸交界的地方，威尔在他膝盖上弹起来，Hannibal几乎按不住他。

他在Hannibal的膝盖上因为羞耻和疼痛哭泣，Hannibal的手按住他疼痛的皮肉猛掐，威尔发出一声更大的呜咽。

“下一次，下一次我应该把通着电的跳蛋插进你的身体里，威尔。这样在你被我打屁股的时候，你同时会感觉到你被它一次次猛操，在那时，你会觉得今天的程度比起来就像隔靴搔痒。”汉尼拔说。

“S-shut that up！”羞耻让更多的眼泪流了出来，威尔嗓音沙哑，他正试图从Hannibal腿上撑起身，汉尼拔用一记快速的巴掌将他打了回去。

“耐心，”他把手伸进威尔潮湿的发丛，将他的头扯成一个仰角，以便他能看清墙上的挂钟，“十二点零一刻，威尔。我们总是被当下的感官蒙蔽，以至于不能做出正确的决定。就像你认为时间已经过去了很久。”

汉尼拔站起来，让威尔滚落到他脚下的地砖上。

“我想要你，威尔。你质疑我的存在、质疑我的所有残忍行径，你质疑一切，而这就是我给你的答案。”

Hannibal开始脱掉自己的衣服，露出宽阔的肩膀、挺直的脊背和健硕的肌肉。然后他蹲在威尔身边，用一个绵长的深吻将他的男孩重新压制回地面，“你想逃离黑暗与疯狂，但只有在那你才能找到真正的你自己。”

如果逃离是威尔最终的决定，Hannibal至少想拥有这一刻。

Hannibal像是想要把他融化进自己的骨血一样拥抱着他。他抚摸威尔受伤的臀部，手指从潮湿的臀缝中挤了进去，顶弄着威尔缩紧的穴口。他轻轻转动，威尔就在他怀里一阵抖动。

威尔闭上眼睛，当他感觉到自己那深藏心底的渴望，对Hannibal的渴望正呼之欲出。他的眼泪滴下来了，他想屏蔽这一切。病态的、扭曲的、黑暗的联系。

“你不能占有我，Hannibal. ” 他说，“你不能只是改造我，将我贬低为和你如出一辙的造物。”

Hannibal埋在威尔的颈窝里，舔过威尔颈侧的伤口，“当生活变得异常礼貌和疏离的时候，想想我吧，威尔。想想我，但不要担心我。”

他能感觉到在威尔的脑中，爱意与憎恨正在激烈交锋，他想要吻去那颗新鲜的眼泪，但是他的动作突然暂停了。

余光中他能注意到地板上散落的子弹，应该有六颗。

现在少了一颗。

他抬眼，看见那只左轮手枪正紧握在威尔的手里。

他确实没预料到这个。

“放开我。”威尔语气虚弱，但是意志坚定。他开始头疼，这让他回忆起了几年前受脑炎折磨的夜晚。

他的身上满是Hannibal的气息，Hannibal的触碰、Hannibal的吻，Hannibal的血和汗水。

那些堕落的享乐、流血的羁绊正将他推向万劫不复。

他需要终止这场闹剧。他的脸上有血液、汗水和泪珠，从紧咬的牙齿中挤出他的宣言，“举起手，贴着墙边跪下，我不会说第二次。”

Hannibal轻轻松开攥住威尔的手，他们之间仍然相连着一丝前一时刻的亲呢，但就像是为了否认这一切，威尔手中的枪口正按在他的前额。

“你清楚自己在做什么吗？”他问。

威尔清楚。该死的清楚。他从未比此刻更排斥又更渴望。他因为分裂和痛苦而愤怒。

“你玩过俄罗斯轮盘赌吗？威尔，你有一枚子弹，有六分之一的几率击中我，你有把握在我扭转局势之前击倒我吗？”Hannibal问。

“Don’t push me . ”他手掌握的发痛，喉咙干涩，“please，Hannibal.”

像一株有毒的植物，汉尼拔在他的骨血中入木三分。假设他还想为自己保存一丁点人性，他就不应该哪怕只是染指一丝一毫那残暴的欢娱。

而光是推开汉尼拔的动作，就好像耗尽了他全部的力气。

But the menu is all wrong.

全部，都弄错了。

“把你的身体转过去。” 威尔站了起来，逼近汉尼拔。准星在他因为汗水而模糊的视野里，与Hannibal的面孔重合，“我们不应该这样做…我不能这样，Hannibal.”

“欺骗自己没有意义。”Hannibal平静地说，“拖延和逃避也没有意义，威尔。如果你想结束这一切，只有一个办法，并且你清楚那是什么。”

Hannibal的眼神滑落在威尔扣住的扳机上。

威尔没有动，而是咬紧了牙。汉尼拔红棕色的眼睛正从深陷的眼眶下温柔地注视着他。

“我不能和你拥有一种生活，Hannibal.” 他的嗓音沙哑，“即使只是产生这个想法，都太过于…丑陋。”

黑暗、扭曲、堕落。

“So do it. ” 汉尼拔温柔地说，“对我来说这不是一个糟糕的离场方式，比你那句随意的再见要强得多。我幻想过许多死亡的方式，威尔，这是其中最美丽的一种。”

威尔的胸口起伏着，冷汗从脸颊上滴落，他的嘴唇在哆嗦，他能感觉到Hannibal在敦促他，敦促他做出无法挽回之事，“去墙边跪下，别逼我，Hannibal，求你，远离我。”

汉尼拔没有退缩。

他充满爱意地看着他的男孩——从麋鹿的胎盘中染血降生，饱经磨难，蜕变为矗立在悬崖边的恶魔。

“我原谅你，威尔。”他说，“你会原谅我吗？”

是汉尼拔突然握住了威尔的手。包裹住威尔扣在扳机上的食指，毫不犹豫地快速按下，向他自己的额头连续开出三枪。

砰！

砰！

砰！

连续三个空膛，一切都在一瞬间发生。

“你干了什么？” 威尔大喊，就像突然触了电一样，脸上迅速失去血色。他恐惧地看着汉尼拔，仿佛是一个从未见过的恶魔。

他后退着跌倒，那柄枪现在就像一个烫手的烙铁，让他的手掌、手臂、连他的灵魂都被灼伤了。他像见了鬼一样把枪扔出好远。

他喊叫起来，然后他听见自己发出破碎的哭泣。

Hannibal刚刚试着用威尔的手杀死他自己。

他用自己的生命参加一场豪赌。

而威尔想不到比这更残忍的事情。

他的大脑变成了一片染血的沙场，让他的世界也分崩离析。他沉浸在恐惧、愤怒和惊吓中。汉尼拔沉默地观察威尔，良久，他走到威尔身边蹲下，捧起他被眼泪浸泡过的脸。

“Hush, all is fine.I’m still here, Will.”

他的脸被威尔用一记凶狠的耳光打偏。

“对不起。”汉尼拔说。

汉尼拔从未道过歉，他不道歉是因为他一旦开始对一件事情道歉，他可能需要对剩下两千件事情道歉，那于事无补。当他杀了阿比盖尔和贝弗利、当他切割了威尔，让威尔被绑在餐桌前头破血流的时候他没道歉。当威尔指出他不想再要自己，不想再想他的一分一毫的时候他也没道歉，他自首了。

“对不起，威尔。”他现在说了，他从威尔的眼睛里看到了。

他弄伤了威尔。

Hannibal抱住威尔，威尔立刻激烈地推开他，并且给了他流血的鼻子一记重拳。汉尼拔用手背抹了把脸，血污在他的脸上涂开。

但是他甚至没有皱眉，肉体的疼痛无关紧要，心灵的伤痕才性命攸关。他只是更用力地抱紧威尔，纾解威尔那压抑的、从灵魂中释放的嚎哭。

死亡是最严重的背叛，它标志着两个生命彻底分道扬镳。

他从未意识到自己是如此，如此恐惧Hannibal的死亡。

“对不起，威尔。”Hannibal亲吻他的鼻子、嘴唇，紧抱他，“对不起，一个小时，我们把时间都浪费了。”

威尔用袖口抹去自己的眼泪，他把Hannibal猛地按在地面上，让汉尼拔的后脑撞上坚硬的理石，“我们已经浪费了五年。”

他低头咬住Hannibal的颈侧，和自己的伤口相同的位置。他的牙齿穿透皮肤，在汉尼拔身上留下标记——就像他标记自己一样。

Hannibal甚至没有最轻微的抖动，甚至在流血的时候还温柔地抚摸着威尔潮湿的卷发。

威尔松口，舔去嘴边腥甜的血液，也品尝到了他自己的泪水。他脱掉汉尼拔剩下的裤子，用粗鲁的动作重新将Hannibal撸硬。然后他跨坐在汉尼拔身上抬臀，将自己穴口对准Hannibal的勃起，就这样干涩地、没有任何润滑。汉尼拔尺寸惊人的阴茎头挤着他的褶皱，撑开了他，疼痛、胀满、火热。

贯穿，融合。

It’s all blurred. 

You and I have begun to Blur.

汉尼拔很快找回了控制权，让他的男孩因为每一次过于酸胀、过于野蛮的插入而抽泣。Hannibal托住威尔的膝盖，让他抱住自己的脖子，使他疼痛的屁股不至于再承受地板的侵犯。

“你真美，威尔。”

他看见威尔的脸庞被Hannibal自己的鲜血涂红，他由衷赞叹。

Hannibal站起来，控制着威尔的大腿，将他一次次抬起、放下，好让他的生殖器每一次都能最深、最亲密地操进威尔的体内，他们的身体在粗喘中撞击。坚硬的毛发摩擦在威尔敏感酸痛的入口上，睾丸拍打在后臀，发出淫荡的声响。

“还有五分钟，”汉尼拔说，用他染血的手抚摸着威尔因为接近高潮而颤抖和汗湿的身体。

他们换了个姿势，汉尼拔的阴茎没有离开过威尔的身体，他让威尔背对着跪坐在自己的身体上，这样他们两个人都能面对着那个随时都会被打开的入口。

那一柄被丢弃的枪被重新握回威尔的手中，Hannibal的手包裹着他的手，他们两个人的食指都扣在扳机上。

“现在还不可以射，”汉尼拔轻咬他的耳朵，填满威尔滚烫的内壁、熨平每一个褶皱。

“操，”威尔诅咒，因此获得了一次惩罚性质的猛干，这让他想要更多，“操。”

汉尼拔勾起唇，他们都伤痕累累。但威尔与他相连的时刻，他们两个人都再也感受不到疼痛。

“现在。”当门被推开，第一个懒散的护工被眼前的事实充分震惊的时候，Hannibal提醒。他猛地将阴茎连根操进威尔——Hannibal的手包裹着威尔的，扳机扣动了。

子弹穿透那个护工的头颅，脑浆和鲜血涂满整面洁白的墙体，在绽放的罪孽和丑恶中，那种美丽惊心动魄。Will几乎昏厥地在灭顶的快感中射精，他夹紧身后，感觉到Hannibal温热的精液也正从他的穴道里流淌出来。

威尔：“血现在看起来并不是黑色的。”

“是，要等到月光下。”Hannibal没有立刻软下去，轻吻他的颈侧，在威尔体内缓慢地研磨。

“他们会杀了你的。你应该逃跑，离开这，Hannibal.” 威尔精疲力竭，他的话仿佛是一句无骨的叹息。

警铃大作，嘈杂的人声、安保人员、强光手电，越来越多的干扰正涌向汉尼拔的囚室。越来越多的声音朝他们靠近。

“我在等你的「许可」 ” Hannibal温柔地说。

“怎么才算许可？”威尔问，但是Hannibal突然用一个粗暴的动作将他按下地面。

“那要靠你自己去思考，我的男孩。”他的额头泯出血丝，听见Hannibal贴在他的耳边温柔地呢喃：“现在配合我，别忘记你正被我「强奸」。任何表演都追求真实性，最好就像你欺骗我时一样逼真。”

他听见安保和护工惊恐地叫他的名字，在他被几个安保人员从汉尼拔的遏制下「解救」出来的时候，他的大脑仍然轰鸣作响。

余光中，他看见汉尼拔配合地在地板上跪直身体，双手举起，从容不迫。就像三年在他小木屋外的那个下雪天。

当时的Hannibal也被警笛和枪口包裹，他温驯地被黑夜吞没，目光却始终只看向一个人。

只有一个人。

Wanting Will.

Only Will.

\--------------------------

精神病院的恶性伤人事件迫使FBI禁止了一切对汉尼拔莱克托博士的访问事宜。威尔没再得到过Hannibal的消息，他只是频繁地查阅着新闻，不知道在期盼些什么。

巴尔的摩的冬季总是如此漫长，切西皮克开膛手被宣判死刑的这天也是个雪夜。他和Jack拿着热咖啡走在昏黄的路灯下。

“我很抱歉将你卷入了这一切。”Jack说，真心实意，这几个字承载着太多，“我很抱歉自私地将你拖离了你的课堂。”

威尔看起来很平静，他在听到莱克托的死刑宣判的时候没有任何表情变化，“没关系，倒是我很遗憾没给你抓到「水牛比尔」。”

“但我们至少能消除一个恶魔。” 杰克说，“你会去见证他的死刑吗？是注射。我问过Alana，她说会对你重建内心有帮助。”

“我更愿意请个假，陪伴茉莉、沃利和狗狗们。”威尔喝了一口热咖啡，蒸汽消散在冷风中，“我累了，对这一切，Jack.”

死刑执行的前夜，莱克托医生被允许向亲人告别。他指明要威尔来拜访他，令院方惊讶的是，威尔应允了。

“你来了，威尔。”Hannibal看起来精神尚可，他笔直地站在空无一物的房间里，只有一张光秃秃的钢板床——拜威尔所赐，“我以为你已经说过你的告别了。”

“We have one last goodbye between us.” 威尔挑起眉毛，“时间不早了，特警队会在天不亮的时候就把你接走。顺便一问，面对死亡的感觉如何？”

“没什么比为朋友舍命更伟大的爱。” 汉尼拔就像念诗一样回答，靠近威尔，“伤口愈合了吗？”

“好个七七八八，但和茉莉解释起来有点麻烦。”威尔扯开自己的领口，“这个，留疤了。”

Hannibal的唇角勾起。

威尔整理好自己的领子，“说真的，你该走了，汉尼拔。”

“我在等你的「许可」，我一直在等，威尔。”

“如果我没有给出那个你想要的，不管是什么该死的「许可」呢？”

“那么你会在停尸房里见到我。”汉尼拔诙谐地说，“那场面一定很有趣，梅森如果还活着，他可能会高价买通医院收走我的尸体，精心地烹饪成各国料理，同理，你也很可能会成为第一批品尝我的「座上宾」。”

但威尔知道汉尼拔没在开玩笑。

“这次回去后我想通了一件事。”他说，“我意识到你真的打算接受我的决定，即使这个决定是让你去死。” 

威尔皱起眉，用探究的眼神观察着对面的汉尼拔，“这不像你一如既往的做派啊，医生，这倒是让你看起来柔软的像个人类一样了。”

“我没什么遗憾的，威尔。我在自首之前，就已经把你完整地放入了我的记忆宫殿。”

Hannibal抚摸着隔开他们的玻璃墙，似乎想抚摸威尔的脸。

“我带你去了埃及的胡夫金字塔，我们在沙漠中席地而坐，看血色的巨日在地平线上缓缓降落。我们去了大堡礁，在落潮的时候，我向你展示一整个环岛璀璨的珊瑚。我们去拜访了加拿大安大略省的尼加拉瀑布，你总是很喜欢河流跟海洋，我们在巨幕般倾泻而下的水幕中弄湿了新衣服。”

“我们去了印度研究「信仰」，拜访泰姬陵和神秘的金庙，你很喜欢那些庙，太阳升起时阳光从金鼎上倾泻而下，你说每个庙堂的顶部都镶嵌着金箔。我更喜欢泰姬陵，它的门廊前有一条清澈的水道，水道两旁种植着果树和柏树，分别象征生命和死亡。”

“我们跨过边境线，抵达了墨西哥玛雅古迹，那里曾经是古代玛雅帝国最繁华的城邦。我们去了崇山峻岭中的秘鲁，去了约旦佩特拉城。当你受够了那些古迹的沉闷，我们去了威尼斯、肯尼亚、巴西，那些热情四射、有河流或海洋的地方，你总是很喜欢。我们去了古老的东方，从尼泊尔的喜马拉雅山脉，到柬埔寨的吴哥窟，我们去了中国的长城.....”

Hannibal还没有说完，他正在向威尔热忱地分享他们所共同经历的那一千多个日日夜夜——

但是威尔打断了他，受不了地，“我不是来听你讲这些的，Hannibal。”

“哦，好吧，”汉尼拔耸耸肩，“我会按照你的心意去死，如果那是你希望的话。但是威尔，你为什么哭？”

威尔的整张脸都被眼泪爬满，裹着胸口的一腔疼痛的热气，就好像刚刚淌出了的是他带血的真心。

“嗯，杀光他们，拯救自己？”汉尼拔问，他从透气孔里递给威尔一张洁白的纸巾，抬眼看着威尔。

“我不知道我是否还能拯救自己，”威尔的眼泪挂在他咧开的嘴边，“或许那样才好。”

那双红棕色的眼睛看进了他，穿透了他，照亮了历史、往昔与未来。

威尔擦干眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，“确实不是道别。我来是因为我忘记了一样东西。”

“哦，是什么东西？”

“酬劳。汉尼拔，我忘记打赏你上次精彩的服务。”

“如果你指的是我「强奸」了你，让你在这块玻璃上流着眼泪求饶的话，”汉尼拔脸上泛起愉快的笑容，“你将永远是被欢迎的，随时随地，你只要对我说「please」，威尔。”

“如果像上次一样用一百美元草草打发过去，确实天理不容。”威尔摩挲着他的皮夹，“我该怎么奖赏你的优异服务呢？”

汉尼拔微笑地看着他。

他摘下了手上的戒指，丢进Hannibal的监牢，戒指撞击在地砖上，发出清脆的一响。

那便是命运的一刻。

Hannibal没有看向脚边的戒指，没有捡起，而是看向威尔的蓝色双眸，“ 这是我的「许可」吗？”

“别装傻。”威尔抚摸隔开他们的玻璃，“别装傻，Hannibal.”

\-------------------------

死刑执行当天，押送莱克托的警车队传来了意外袭击的消息。

没人知道汉尼拔莱克托是如何做到身穿拘束衣、被关在铁笼中、被十几名FBI探员押送的情况下，还能杀出一条血路、不留线索地脱逃而出。没有人明白，如果他一直具有这种能力，为什么那三年中的莱克托表现的就像最温驯和乖巧的犯人，从来没做越狱的打算。

威尔可能知道，Jack Crawford拨通了威尔的电话。

“你好，杰克。”是Hannibal的声音，他好像在驾车，“我给你准备了一份礼物，放在帕塔普斯科河口湾附近的旅馆。「水牛比尔」现在真的泡在水里，你最好跑快点。”

“威尔在哪？你对威尔做了什么？”

电话被转交，一阵嘈杂过后，只剩下平缓的呼吸声。

“你正蜕变成病态之物。”杰克说，他十分清楚地意识到正在发生的事，他的语音被痛苦填满。

棕榈树在他们身边快速地后退，威尔正注视着车窗外的夕阳，那一轮巨日在沙滩上缓缓下陷，已经被海平面吞没了一半，折射出波光粼粼的血色，像是一片燃烧的海。

“I guess , ”他捏紧手机，“This is my Becoming.”

他将手机抛向窗外。

-fin-


End file.
